bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shūkurō Tsukishima
Shūkurō Tsukishima (月島 秀九郎, Tsukishima Shūkurō) ist ein Fullbring-Nutzer der Ichigo und seine Freunde angreift, seit Ichigo Kontakt zu Xcution aufgenommen hatte. Aussehen Shūkurō ist realtiv groß und schlank. Er trägt ein helles, oben geöffnetes Hemd und eine dunkle, schmal geschnittene Hose mit Hosenträgern. Seine Haare sind dunkel und halblang. Auf der linken Gesichtshälfte hat er eine Narbe, die wohl von einer Schnittverletzung stammt und vom Haaransatz beginnend knapp vorbei an seinem Auge verläuft. Er scheint zudem immer ein Buch bei sich zu tragen, in welchem er oft liest, sogar während er läuft. Im Buch befindet sich sein Lesezeichen, das sein Fullbring darstellt. Charakter Shūkurō Tsukishima ist ein sehr undurchsichtiger kalter Charakter. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt sehr gelassen und ruhig, seinen Untergebenen und seine Gegner scheint er gut einschätzen zu können, weshalb er sich nicht so schnell von etwas überraschen lässt. Seine Äußerungen anderen gegenüber sind oft spöttisch oder provozierend, auch wenn sein generelles Auftreten dabei überaus höflich ist. Er scheint absolute Loyalität zu verlangen, so wollte er zum Beispiel seinen Verbündeten Moe Shishigawara angreifen, als dieser seinen Befehlen nicht sofort Folge leistete. Allerdings zeigt er sich wenig später sehr loyal ihm gegenüber und scheint ihm nicht böse zu sein, was vermuten lässt, dass seine Attacke auf ihn lediglich eine Provokation für Orihime darstellte. Jedoch schien später keine Probleme mit Ginjos Befehl zu haben, Shishigawa nachdem sie die Shinigmai besiegt haben, zu töten. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Tsukishima trifft auf Ginjo Als Junge war Tsukishima wegen seiner Fähigkeit ständig allein bis er eines Tages auf Ginjo traf. Durch sein Fullbring war Tsukishima in der Lage Ginjo in seiner Shinigami-Form zu sehen. Ginjo meinte zu ihm dass er genauso alleine sei wie er und versprach deshalb auf ihn ab heute aufzupassen damit sie beide nicht länger alleine sind. Ginjo brachte Tsukishima bei wie er seine Fähigkeiten richtig nutzen kann und wie man kämpft. Irgendwann gründeten die beiden dann die Organisation Xcution um ihre Kräfte weiter zu steigern. Im Verlauf der Zeit schlossen sich ihnen dann auch Giriko, Yukio, Jackie und Riruka an. Als sie beschlossen sich Ichigos Fähigkeiten zu absorbieren entwickelten sie dafür einen raffinierten Plan. Ichigo müsste zuerst sein Fullbring voll entwickeln. Um Ichigo jedoch dabei zu helfen bräuchten sie erst sein Vertrauen. Tsukishima sollte deshalb alle Mitglieder von Xcution mit falschen Erinnerungen ausstatten damit sie Tsukishima als Feind ansehen der schon mal einen Halbshinigami umgebracht hätte. Tsukishima trennte sich somit für eine Weile von der Organisation damit Ichigo und Xcutionen einen gemeinsamen Feind haben und Ichigo somit gezwungen ist Xcution zu vertrauen. Handlung Lost Shinigami Saga Tsukishima taucht das erste Mal auf, als Uryū Ichigo besuchen wollte, Orhime jedoch vor ihm da war. Uryū bemerkt Tsukishima auf dem Dach eines anderen Hauses. Als Uryū ihn über die Dächer verfolgt, geht Tsuhishima plötzlich in die Offensive, wobei er Fullbring benutzt um sich schneller zu bewegen als Ishida. Uryū wird später schwer verletzt auf der Straße gefunden. thumb|left|Tsukishima's nächstes Ziel Orihime Später erzählt er Moe Shishigawara dass ihr nächstes Ziel Orihime Inoue wäre und zeigt ihm ein Foto von ihr. Da Shishigawara aber Probleme hat, gegen Frauen zu kämpfen, meint Tsukishima, dass er nichts tun brauche. Als Shishigawara dennoch, erfolglos, versucht Orhime anzugreifen, taucht Tsukishima auf. Er stellt sich Orihime als derjenige vor, der Ishida tatsächlich angegriffen hat. Tsukishima erinnert Shishigawara ihn daran, dass er von Anfang an gesagt habe, Shishigawara müsse gar nichts tun, und aktiviert sein Fullbring "Book of the End" durch sein Lesezeichen. Tsukishima will lediglich Shishigawara für seinen Ungehorsam (und die Tatsache, dass er jetzt vergessen würde, auf welcher Seite er gerade gewesen war) bestrafen wollen und dann wieder gehen. Orihime wirft sich allerdings dazwischen, zum einen um Shishigawa zu beschützen zum anderen um Uryus Attentäter nicht davon kommen zu lassen. Obwohl sie Shun Shun Rikkas Fähigkeit Santen Kesshun einsetzt, gelingt es Tsukishima, sie von hinten zu attakieren und sie mit seinem Katana zu erstechen. Anschließend verlässt er mit Shishigawara den Ort, bevor Ichigo und Chad eintreffen. Orihime überlebt die Attacke, hat allerdings das unerklärliche Gefühl, Tsukishima von früher zu kennen und ihn als Freund zu empfinden, was sie Chad gegenüber erzählt. Später sitzt Tsukishima mit Shishigawara zusammen beim Essen. Tsukishima erklärt ihm, dass er aufhören solle, sich selbst als seinen "Untergebenen" zu bezeichnen. Ferner erklärt er, dass die Sache mit Orhime jetzt erledigt sei, und sie sich nunmehr Ichigo und Chad zuwenden würden. Dabei zeigt er sich besonders gespannt auf die Reaktion Ginjō Kūgos, sollte er Ichigo angreifen. right|thumb|Chad & Ginjo vs Tsukishima Einige Zeit später taucht er zum Schock aller Anwesenden im Xcution-Hauptquartier auf. Tsukishima begrüßt jeden ganz normal, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Als er das Aquarium entdeckt, in dem Jackie Tristan und Ichigo trainieren, zerschlägt er es mit seinem Schwert in zwei, bevor Ginjō ihn daran hindern kann. Nun sieht sich Tsukishima mit Ichigo in seiner neuen Shihakusho-ähnlichen Fullbring-Form konfrontiert. Als Ichigo ihn fragt, wer er sei, reagiert er amüsiert und wundert sich laut, dass die Xcution-Mitglieder ihn nichts über ihn erzählt hätten. Chad greift ein um Ichigo zu schützen, wobei er einen Teil des Hauptquartiers zerstört. Als Ichigo jedoch erkennt, dass es sich bei Tsukishima um Uryūs Angreifer handelt, wirft er sich selbst in den Kampf. Zwar hatte Ichigo das Fullbring bereits zu einem gewissen Maß gemeistert jedoch war Tsukishima immer noch stärker weshalb Ginjo sich einmischte und den Kampf übernahm. Bevor es zu weiteren Kampfhandlungen kommen kann, rettet Yukio Ichigo mit seinem Fullbring Invaders must die. left|thumb|Chad wurde von Tsukihsima erwischt Zudem merkt Yukio an, dass der Kampf auf den Dächern der Gebäude und die Explosionen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen hätten. Riruka Dokugamine taucht plötzlich hinter Tsukishima auf und bedroht ihn mit ihrer Love Gun. Sie meint, dass er die Fähigkeiten kennen müsse, da er das Gerät schließlich erfunden habe, und fordert ihn auf zu gehen. Tsukishima zieht sich daraufhin zurück. Erst später wird gezeigt, dass er während seines Angriffs auf das Xcution-Quartier Chad mit seinem Schwert niedergestochen hat, dieser allerdings ebenso wenig Verletzungen aufwies wie Orihime und Uryū. right|thumb|Tsukishima taucht bei Ichigo zuhause auf Nachdem Ichigo von seinem letztem Training nach Hause kommt erzählen ihm Yuzu und Karin gleich dass sein Cousin wieder bei ihnen wäre und im Wohnzimmer auf Ichigo wartete. Zu Ichigos Schock war es Tsukishima. Sowohl Yuzu und Karin schienen Tsukishima als Familienmitglied zu kennen. Ein wenig später tauchten Tatsuki, Keigo & Co. auf um zu feiern dass Tsukishima wieder da sei. Zu Ichigos Schock schien jeder Tsukishima als zu kennen und sogar als Freund anzusehen. Als Tsukishima zu Ichigo sagte er könne auch noch Orihime und Chad herholen Schlug Ichigo ihn ins Gesicht und rannte aus dem Haus. Ichigo rannte zu Ikumi doch wenig später tauchte dort ebenfalls Tsukishima auf und Ikumi, die ihn auch als Freund kannte, meinte er würde Ichigo sicherlich jetzt nach Hause bringen. Ichigo rannte erneut weg und erfuhr von Ginjo dass Tsukishima bis auf sie beide auch alle anderen Mitglieder von Xcution auf seine Seite gezogen hatte. left|thumb|Chad und Orihime beschützen Tsukishima vor Ichigo Später lies Tsukishima Yukio die beiden zu sich in ein altes Haus bringen wo alle Freunde von Ichigo sich befanden und wollten dass Ichigo sich bei Tsukishima entschuldigt. Ichigo rannte in die nächste Etage wo Tsukishima mit den Xcution-Mitgliedern bereits auf ihn wartete. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen Tsukishima und Ichigo wobei Ichigo es schaffte Tsukishima einen Arm abzuschneiden. Als Ichigo einen weiteren Angriff starten wollte wurde er von Chad abgehalten, während Orihime Tsukishima wieder heilte. Beide fragten Ichigo wieso er ihren guten Freund angreifen würde. Ichigo wurde daraufhin nur noch zorniger auf Tsukishima dass dieser ihn so zwang sich gegen seine Freunde zu stellen. Im Kampf bemerkte Tsukishima dabei dass Ichigo immer stärker zu werden schien jedoch konnte Tsukishima es dennoch schaffen sich hinter Ichigo zu stellen um ihn auch mit seinem Fullbring zu erwischen. Doch im letzten Moment sprang Ginjo dazwischen und wurde somit anstelle von Ichigo von der Klinge durchbohrt. Kurz darauf erschien Uryū der mit seinem Bogen in Ichigos und Ginjos Richtung zielte. right|thumb|Tsukishima und Ginjo arbeiten die ganze Zeit zusammen und glauben nun am Ziel zu sein. Ichigo glaubte dass auch Uryū von Tsukishimas Fullbring beeinflusst worden sein musst, weil dieser ja auch das erste Opfer war. Doch rief Uryu das Ichigo aus der Schusslinie gehen sollte da es Ginjo war der ihn verwundet hatte. Dieser steht daraufhin auf und streckt Ichigo nieder während Uryū von Tsukishima hinterhältig angegriffen wird. Es stellte sich heraus dass damals Uryū von Tsukishima in eine Falle gelockt wurde wo er dann von Ginjo verletzt wurde. Ginjo hatte sich kurz darauf freiwillig von Tsukishimas Fullbring beeinflussen lassen, wodurch er glaubte Tsukishima sei sein Feind damit er so leichter Ichigos Vertrauen gewinnen konnte. In der Gegenwart hat Ginjo inzwischen Ichigos Fullbring absorbiert und lacht ihn aus. left|thumb|Tsukishima macht sich den Spaß Chad und Orihime zu verwirren. Er will daraufhin mit Tsukishima verschwinden. Doch tauchen indem Moment Isshin, Kisuke und Rukia auf die Ichigos Shinigamikräfte wiederherstellen. Kurz darauf tauchten auch Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ikkaku und Toshiro auf um Unterstützung zu geben, den ehemaligen Aushilfsshinigami Ginjo zu besiegen. Chad und Orhime tauchten daraufhin wieder auf um nach dem rechten zu sehen. Tsukishima fragt die beiden daraufhin warum sie gekommen seien um sich über Ichigos Sicherheit zu vergewissern. Er macht sich den Spaß die beiden zu verwirren indem er sie mit ihren falschen Erinnerungen konfrontiert wo er sowohl Chad seine Kette (anstellte von dessen Abuelo) gab als sowie sich (anstellte von Tatsuki und Sora Inoue) um Orihime kümmerte nachdem ihre Eltern verstarben, obwohl es unmöglich ist an beiden Orten gleichzeitig zu sein. Völlig verwirrt standen beide daraufhin kurz davor zu kollabieren worauf Isshin und Kisuke sie niederschlugen damit Tsukishima sie nicht weiter für seine Zwecke missbrauchen konnte. Als die restlichen Xcution-Mitglieder dazu kamen teilte Ginjo Ichigos Fullbring mit ihnen um sie zu stärken. Auf Tsukishimas Frage ob sie auch Moe Shishigawara etwas davon geben sollten, meinte Ginjo dass dieser dann zu gefährlich werden könnte und Tsukishima ihn nach dieser Schlacht töten solle. right|thumb|Tsukishima gegen Byakuya. Als dieser dann auch dazu kam übertrug Yukio alle anwesenden Shinigami und Xcution-Mitglider in seine Konsole wo sich jeder einem Kampf stellen musste bevor er wieder heraus kommt. Kenpachi wollte anfangs gegen Tsukishima kämpfen doch war Tsukishimas Gegner am Ende Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya meinte dass er Tsukishimas Gegner sei, da er sich zum einen nicht von Tsukishima so schnell schneiden (wodurch er unter dessen Fullbring geraten würde) lassen würde und zum anderen da er Tsukishimas Kampfstil hassen würde da er sehr unehrenhaft sei. Tatsächlich konnte Byakuya mit Tsukishimas Geschwindigkeit mithalten doch als es Tsukishima schaffte Senbonzakura mit seinem "Book of the Ende" zu berühren, wusste er von dessen Schwachpunkt und konnte Byakuya verwunden. Tsukishima setzte sein Fullbring dabei ein um sich in Byakuyas Vergangenheit als dessen Trainingspartner und Mentor zu manifestieren. Tsukishima wusste somit über sämtliche Attacken von Byakuya bescheid und konnte allem ausweichen. Selbst Byakuyas Bankai war für Tsukishima kaum ein Problem. Byakuya war somit gezwungen seinen Kampfstil zu verändern und Angriffe einzusetzten die selbst für ihn ein hohes Risiko enthielten. left|thumb|Byakuyas Überraschungsangriff erwischt Tsukishima. Als Byakuya augenscheinlich sein Bankai wieder deaktivierte, da er viel Reiatsu verlor und sich selbst schon verletzte, näherte sich Tsukishima ihm. Doch hatte Byakuya, obwohl er sich dabei verletzte, mit seiner Hand ein paar Klingen seines Bankais fangen können und feuerte diese nun mit einem Überraschungsangriff auf Tsukishima, die dessen Brust durchbohrten. Byakuya dankt daraufhin Tsukishima da er durch diesen Kampf Kenpachis und Ichigos Freude an lebensgefährlichen Kämpfen nun besser verstand, da selbst den Kampf sehr genossen habe. Auf Tsukishimas Frage wieso Byakuya überhaupt in der Lage war ihn anzugreifen da er ihm in , Tsukishimas erstellten, Vergangenheit doch häufig geholfen hätte und er ihm eigentlich viel schulden würde. Byakuya bestätigt daraufhin dass nach seinen Erinnerungen im Moment er Tsukishima viel schulden würde jedoch sei Tsukishima ein Feind von Ichigo wodurch sein Schicksal besiegelt sei. Später spürt Ginjo dass Tsukishima besiegt ist und erklärt dass er schon bald durch seine Verletztung sterben würde. thumb|Shishigawara hilft Tsukishima Nachdem Ginjo von Ichigo besiegt worden war und er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, taucht Tsukishima plötzlich schwerverletzt wieder auf und versucht, Ichigo mit einem Überraschungsangriff seinerseits zu töten und somit Ginjo zu retten. Rukia jedoch springt dazwischen, eine Tür öffnet sich auf ihrer Brust und Riruka erscheint. Diese fängt anstelle von Ichigo den Schwerthieb ab und ihre Schulter wird verletzt.Sie versucht auf Tsukishima einzureden und ihm klar zu machen, das nicht sie es waren, die Ginjo gerettet haben sondern Ichigo. Tsukishima ging daraufhin doch hatte ihn der Tod von Ginjo schwer getroffen da er glaubte nun wieder komplett einsam zu sein. In diesem Moment stellte sich Moe Shishigawara sich vor ihn hin. Tsukishima glaubte dass er gekommen sei um ihm jetzt den Gnadensstoß zu geben doch half Shishigawara Tsukishima, der immer noch mit der Wunde die ihm Byakuya verpasst hatte kämpfte. Shishigawara trug Tsukishima weg um später sich um seine Wunde zu kümmern. Tsukishima erkannte daraufhin dass er doch nicht alleine sei. Später findet Riruka heraus dass bei Chad und Orihime sämtliche Erinnerungen bezüglich Tsukishima fehlen weshalb sie befürchtet dass Tsukishima vielleicht doch nicht überlebt hat. Thousand Years Blood War Saga Am Ende scheint er seinen Verletzungen erliegen zu sein da Kūkaku Shiba seine Seele in den Rukongai gefunden hatte. Sie brachte seine Seele, sowie die von Ginjo und Giriko zu ihrem Haus. Gemeinsam trainierten sie zusammen mit Ganju. Nach dem Angriff des Wandenreichs auf die Soul Society, wurde Ichigo mit der königlichen Garde von Kukka zum Reich des Seelenkönigs gebracht. Nachdem sie dies erledigt hatte, meinte sie dass Ganjo und der Rest weiter trainieren sollten da sie beim nächsten Kampf mitmachen würden worauf sich Ganjo, Ginjo, Tsukishima und Giriko auf den Weg machten. Fähigkeiten Dass Shūkurō in der Lage war, sowohl es mit Ginjo als auch mit Ichigo, in die Ecke zu drängen, lässt darauf schließen, dass Shūkurō ein ernstzunehmender und starker Kämpfer ist. *'Schwertkampf': Tsukishima bewies dass er im Schwertkampf sehr geübt ist und konnte es z.B. gleichzeitig mit Ichigo und Ginjo aufnehmen. Auch Byakuya hatte es schwer so manchen seiner Angriffe parade zu bieten. *'Geschwindigkeit': Tsukishima bewegt sich mit extrem hoher Geschwindigkeit, die es selbst für Uryū mit seinem Hirenkyaku schwer machte, ihm zu folgen. Auch Orihime konnte er in Sekunden von hinten mit seinem Schwert erstechen, bevor diese überhaupt in der Lage war zu reagieren. Da bei ihm ebenfalls das "Bringer Light" sichtbar wird, ist diese Geschwindigkeit im weitesten Sinne wohl durch sein Fullbring begründet. *'Fullbring': Tsukishima wurde in seiner Kindheit lange von Ginjo trainiert bestens mit seinen Fullbringfähigkeiten umzugehen und meisterte somit neben seinen persönlichen Fullbring auch die Fähigkeit andere Objekte zu manipulieren um somit u.a. sich schneller zu bewegen, in der Luft zu stehen oder auf Beton wie auf einem Trampolin zu hüpfen. en: Tsukishima Shūkuro es: Tsukishima Shūkuro Trivia *Am Ende von Kapitel 446 war der rechte Ärmel seines Hemds etwas angeschmort von Ichigos Attacke, im nächsten Kapitel ist der Schaden jedoch wieder verschwunden. en:Shūkurō Tsukishima es:Shūkurō Tsukishima Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Seele Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Fullbringer Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Xcution Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime